


Not Sweet Like

by voleuse



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-23
Updated: 2005-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four women who never seduced Kara Thrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Sweet Like

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 1.07 and 2.06.

_i. Shelley Godfrey_

The walk from sickbay to the hangar deck is painfully slow, especially while on crutches, but Kara doesn't want to ask anyone for help, and what the frak could they do, anyway?

When she reaches an empty stretch of corridor, she pauses, slumps against the wall to pant.

"Lieutenant Thrace?"

Kara whips her head around to face a woman, tall, blonde, and crutch-free.

She hates her already.

"Who's asking?" she bites out, and the woman steps closer. Closer than any stranger, and most friends, should be.

The woman presses her hands on the wall, on either side of Kara's shoulders. Presses her body against Kara's, and smiles.

"I've heard so much about you," she murmurs, and then leans in even farther.

_ii. Anastasia Dualla_

Kara's only been on the _Galactica_ for five weeks, and already she's tired of it.

No, that's unfair.

She likes talking with the old man, she likes playing cards with old friends from basic training, and she especially likes the constant chatter of the _Galactica_'s corridors. Much better than the echo of her empty apartment.

But there's also a whole new flock of overly-friendly alpha males, leering at her over a card table, or across the ready room. Even worse, the way their leers fade when someone whispers _Adama_ in their ears.

Just once, she thinks, she'd like to turn someone down on her own.

Or not.

One night, she runs into Dee in the head. One of them is just off-shift, the other is about to go on. They nod to each other, familiar by acquaintance, and go about their business.

Then she happens to turn around just as Dee strips off her shirt, and her eyes drift down over curves and lines and curves again.

"Going to take a shower," Dee remarks, and raises an eyebrow before walking away.

Kara follows.

_iii. Laura Roslin_

President Roslin, or former President Roslin, whatever, has her own quarters on the _Astral Queen_.

Normally, Kara wouldn't be impressed, but as she watches Roslin shake her hair back, shed her jacket with a sigh, Kara finds herself oddly thankful for the privacy.

Roslin kicks off her shoes, slides onto her bed. Kara twitches under her gaze.

"I appreciate the sacrifices you made, going back to Caprica."

"You said that earlier," Kara replies, but this time it sounds different. She tries not to stare as Roslin shifts, tucks her legs beneath her. "Why drag me in here?"

Roslin smiles, slow and genuine.

"Ma'am," Kara adds.

Roslin laughs, shifts again in a way that makes Kara's spine prickle in recognition.

She runs suddenly restless fingers up and down her arm, and when Roslin asks, she nods.

_iv. Sharon "Boomer" Valerii_

After several dares, a thirty-second liplock with Sharon, and an astounded Helo later, Kara falls onto Sharon's bunk and desperately gasps for breath.

"And did you see his face?" Sharon stammers, between giggles.

"Easiest fifty credits I ever won," Kara responds. "Men are so easy sometimes."

"_Helo's_ easy." Sharon divides the money in half, tosses it on the floor. "You think he's still at the bar?"

"After that?" Kara takes one last drag from her cigar, stubs it out on the metal frame of Sharon's bunk. "I think he's back in his rack, getting friendly with his right hand."

"You think so?" Sharon rolls onto her side, leans on her elbow.

"Absolutely." Kara lies back, stretches. "I'd expect nothing less."

Sharon wriggles closer, and her expression is veering too close to thoughtful.

Kara rolls her eyes, because gods help her if Sharon starts having _feelings_ for Helo. She doesn't have time for this crap.

"He should have asked to join in," she blurts out, hoping to distract her.

It works. "What?" Sharon blinks and smirks. "With the kiss?"

Kara shrugs. "Or whatever."

"Right." Sharon's eyes focus on Kara's lips for the second time that night.

Kara catches her breath. "Right."

*

 

The next morning, Helo catches up to them at breakfast.

"Well?" he asks, and he sounds half-suspicious, half-hopeful.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kara replies, and when Helo groans, Sharon chokes on her coffee.


End file.
